


Немного тепла

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Глядя на Икумацу, Кацура вспоминает боевую юность.(Сацуки - вдова из арки воспоминаний Джои.)Написано для команды Гинтамы на ФБ-2018.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Nishiki Ikumatsu, Lady Satsuki/Katsura Kotarou
Kudos: 7





	Немного тепла

Чёртов осколок застрял в кости.  
  
Остальные, покрупнее, удалось вытащить почти сразу, а этот никак не получалось зацепить пальцами. Пинцетом управился бы в момент.  
  
Кацура закрыл глаза, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Давненько он не копался пальцами в своих ранах: в штабе джоишиши был хороший медик. Ещё в штабе были бинты, антисептики и обезболивающее. И пинцет.  
  
Кристальная ясность мыслей, вызванная адреналином, уже пошла на спад; давала о себе знать кровопотеря: сознание путалось, мутило от острой боли в ноге. Этот проклятый садист из Шинсенгуми стрелял из базуки по велосипедисту в центре города, какого чёрта?.. И что с того, что велосипедист был самым разыскиваемым террористом Эдо?..  
  
Поймав себя на том, что отвлёкся, Кацура сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, сжал зубы и снова попытался ухватиться за осколок.  
  
— Помочь?..  
  
От неожиданности Кацура инстинктивно дёрнулся за мечом, слишком резко вынув пальцы из раны, и тут же сморщился от боли. Икумацу стояла в приоткрытом дверном проёме и наблюдала за ним.  
  
— Не знала, что Путь Рамена настолько опасен.  
  
— Икумацу-доно, истинного самурая на Пути Рамена подстерегает множество врагов. Бойцы Школы Мисо, адепты учения Истинной Темпуры… не говоря уже про секту Свидетелей Такояки.  
  
— Тебе следовало сразу попросить у меня всё, что нужно. Глупо прятать рану после того, как измазал кровью всю крышу под окном и наследил в коридоре.  
  
Это было действительно глупо, но привычка скрываться оказалась сильнее логики.  
  
— Подожди пару минут, я принесу аптечку.  
  
  
Кацура сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, пока Икумацу уверенными движениями обрабатывала раны на ноге. Её лёгкая домашняя юката чуть приоткрылась, и взгляд Кацуры невольно упал на оголившийся участок молочно-белой груди. Потерявшая девичью упругость, она казалась настолько мягкой и нежной, что отвести глаза было совершенно невозможно. Мерное дыхание чуть приподнимало её на каждом вдохе, и от желания уткнуться лицом в эту тёплую воздушную плоть кружило голову и захватывало дух. Там, под складкой юкаты, прятался сосок: его не было видно, но Кацура словно уже почувствовал, как нежная горошина твердеет под его языком...  
  
— Эй, ты же не собираешься отключиться тут у меня?..  
  
— Прошу прощения, Икумацу-доно, я, должно быть, слишком погрузился в размышления о Пути Рамена.  
  
— А-а, а я уж было подумала, что ты на мою грудь пялишься. — Икумацу усмехнулась и даже не попыталась прикрыть распахнувшиеся полы юкаты.  
  
Кацура густо покраснел и от неожиданности не нашёлся, что ответить. Он стал смотреть на повреждённую ногу, над которой неспешно двигались руки Икумацу. Кисти тоже были молочно-белыми, с тончайшей кожей, на которой виднелись следы многих лет готовки: тонкие порезы от ножа, еле заметные ожоги от брызг кипящего масла. Синие вены, словно рукава реки, растекались по тыльной стороне ладоней; хотелось погладить их, почувствовать пальцами биение пульса. Потом положить сухие натруженные ладони себе на щёки, закрыть глаза и полностью довериться исходящей от рук спокойной силе. Икумацу вызывала давно забытое чувство защищённости, тепла и умиротворения. От неё пахло приправами, бульоном, чем-то неузнаваемым: словно бы давно забытым, но очень приятным.  
  
Острая боль в ноге потихоньку переходила в тупую ноющую, внимание рассеивалось. Свет фонаря, стрекот цикад и аромат сидящей рядом женщины пробудили в памяти яркое воспоминание десятилетней давности, в котором восемнадцатилетний генерал повстанческой армии точно так же сидел глубокой ночью в комнате одинокой вдовы и ждал, пока она закончит бинтовать ему плечо.  
  
_Он ёрзал от нетерпения, вытягивая шею, чтобы рассмотреть что-то в открытом дверном проёме. Она просила его сидеть спокойно. Он возбуждённо объяснял, что ему нельзя оставлять лагерь надолго: нужно подсчитать потери, организовать переноску раненых, проследить, чтобы взбудораженные боем Гинтоки и Такасуги не сцепились на глазах у всей армии; нужно срочно разработать план отступления, добиться от Тацумы, чтобы он любой ценой, любым невообразимым, только ему доступным чудом снова достал в опустошённой войной провинции провиант и оружие...  
  
— Ты сам ранен, — говорила она, — тебе нужен отдых. Вас четверо генералов: неужели кроме тебя совсем некому всем этим заняться?..  
  
— Вы не понимаете, — отвечал он, — они… я…  
  
— В твоей армии половина солдат годится тебе в родители, но ты оказался самым старшим?..  
  
— Когда речь идёт о спасении родины, возраст не имеет значения! — горячо воскликнул он, но почему-то после этих слов, от которых у его ровесниц восторженно загорались глаза, она внимательно посмотрела него и печально сказала: «Бедный мальчик».  
  
Он замер от неожиданности. Что-то ёкнуло и словно сломалось внутри. Сколько лет было ей тогда? Столько же, сколько ему сейчас, наверное. Тогда казалась солидной женщиной… Она была спокойной, уравновешенной, очень взрослой — наверное, с тех пор, как они расстались с Учителем, она была первым человеком, который чувствовал себя взрослее его. И который звал его Котаро…  
  
Она плавно придвинулась и приложилась губами к его лбу. Он упал лицом ей на грудь, беззвучно зарыдав, давясь захлестнувшим его потоком, задыхаясь от полноты и глубины охвативших его чувств. Она гладила его по голове и прижимала к себе, чуть покачиваясь. Когда слёзы иссякли, она убрала с его лица пряди мокрых волос, провела ладонями по щекам и поцеловала в губы.  
  
Её тело пахло чем-то сладким, вроде бы ванилью или мёдом; мягкая, рыхловатая грудь с небольшими сосками сводила с ума при каждом прикосновении. Ему не хотелось думать ни о чём, кроме охватившего его желания утонуть и раствориться в открывшемся океане уюта и покоя. От этого становилось стыдно, но она словно бы читала его мысли — нашёптывала на ухо, укладывая на футон: «Немного тепла в этом безумном, расколотом на части мире — разреши себе хотя бы сейчас! Оставь позади свою войну, дай мне позаботиться о тебе, пока ты со мной!». Боль в плече, стыд и захлёстывающее вожделение слились в одну волну, которая нарастала как цунами, с той же силой, с которой он пытался её сдержать. «Лежи, я сама!» — сказала она, взяла в руку его набухший возбуждённый член, провела головкой по своей тёплой сочащейся промежности и мягко, но уверенно опустилась на него сверху..._  
  
— Готово!  
  
Кацура дёрнулся, вынырнув из воспоминаний. Икумацу закончила бинтовать ногу и, приподняв бровь, смотрела на то место, где под юкатой топорщился затвердевший член.  
  
— Большое спасибо, Икумацу-доно! — как можно формальнее протараторил Кацура, быстро согнув ноги в коленях и придвинув к себе.  
  
— Я просыпаюсь рано и сразу иду вниз. Ты тоже спускайся, как проснёшься: работы много. Я оставлю тебе смену одежды в душе. Кстати, салфетки там же, на полочке над раковиной.  
Спокойной ночи, ученик...


End file.
